Icy Depths
by DevotedDreamer
Summary: Due to their parents' busy schedules, Shinichi and Ran are left to spend their winter breaks practically on their own, so Dr. Agasa decides to invite them on a ski tip up in the mountains. It starts off well enough, until one afternoon Ran decides to go ice skating by herself, which proves to be a fatal mistake. Takes place during Shinichi and Ran's first year of middle school.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold December afternoon, just a few days before Christmas. Dr. Agasa had taken Shinichi and ran on a mini vacation at a cabin in the mountains. Both Shinichi and Ran's parents had been too busy to spend time with them lately- Ran's parents were working and Shinichi's were traveling overseas as usual and wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve.

Christmas used to be a momentous holiday when they were kids. It was one of the few days a year that their parents would take off work and spend time with them. But now that Ran's parents were divorced and Shinichi's folks were traveling more than ever, thanks to the popularity of his father's book, even Christmas didn't seem that special anymore. Despite being in their first year of middle school, the two secretly longed for the days when their families were together and happy.

After learning that the children didn't have any other plans for winter break, Dr. Agasa had taken it upon himself to take the kids on a weeklong trip up into the mountains in hopes of giving them something fun to do over break.

They had been in the mountains for 4 days now, spending most of their days skiing and ice skating and their evenings reading by the fire or watching mystery dramas (whenever Dr. Agasa wasn't watching his Korean soap operas).

Today was no different they spent several hours on the slope earlier that day, but decided to call it a day by midafternoon because the wind kicked up and the temperature plummeted into the single digits.

They had been at the cabin for about an hour now. Ran was working on a puzzle at the kitchen table, Shinichi was sprawled out on the couch reading a mystery novel, and Dr. Agasa was sleeping in the bedroom. Ran had just finished putting the last puzzle piece into place then turned to Shinichi and said, "Hey I think I'm gonna go ice skating out by the pond. Want to come with?"

"No way,' Shinichi retorted, "It's freezing out there! Mr. Holmes and I are staying right here where it's warm."

"C'mon, please! I'll help you with that spin move that's been giving you so much trouble," Ran persuaded, then rotated on her stockings, reenacting the spin.

"Forget it. You couldn't pay me to go out on a day like this," he countered, then turned on his side and drew his attention back to his book.

"Fine! I'll just go without you then!" ran snapped, then proceeded to put on her boots, coat, gloves, and other winter gear.

"Just be careful," Shinichi warned. "The sun will be setting in just a couple hours and it's getting colder by the minute.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour," Ran huffed before grabbing her skates and marching out the door.

The pond was only a 10 minute walk away, but felt much further in the bitter cold. She might have to go back sooner than she thought. Hopefully she'd warm up once she started skating.

Once she got to the small pond near the cabin, she untied her boots, attached her skates, and began thinking about her family and all the great Christmas they shared together. Back before his father's massive success with the Night Baron series, her family would often spend Christmas Day at Shinichi's house. Neither sets of parents had family in the area so Christmas used to be a simple affair, then one year Shinichi's parents invited Ran and her parents, as well as Dr. Agasa, over to their home for Christmas.

The Kudos had the meal catered with way more food than any of them could eat (although Kogoro sure tried) and his parents even bought gifts for Ran and her parents from their visits overseas. But her favorite gift always came from Dr. Agasa who created a special invention, just for them. Ran's favorite was a robot equipped with a high-tech motion sensor, giving it the ability to dodge and block her attacks, which she used to practice her karate moves with (although Dr. Agasa soon regretted giving it to her after having to make almost weekly repairs on it from all the damage it suffered from Ran's kicks). Shinichi's favorite was a wristwatch with a voice recorder built into it that could pick up on conversations from up to 50 yards away. He proclaimed it would be useful on a case someday, but really he just liked to use it to eavesdrop on his parents. It was a joyous tradition that continued every year since its inception. Until last year, that is…

Her father was extremely hungover from a Christmas party the night before and Shinichi was off with his parents doing a book tour in America. Her mom had taken her out for lunch, but spent most of her time on the phone with one of her clients while her father nursed his hangover back at the office. It was Ran's loneliest Christmas yet.

When Ran asked Shinichi about his break after coming back to school, he said it was ok, but would've been better if she was there. That comment had made her the happiest she felt in weeks! At least they'd be together this year, even if their parents couldn't be. Both her parents were dealing with particularly difficult cases that had been eating up all of their time. She'd be surprised if they even had time to go out to dinner this year. She was overjoyed when Dr. Agasa came up with the idea for this little trip. She thought about asking if they could stay through Christmas. At least that way she'd have some assemblance of family to spend the day with.

Ran was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice the thin patch of ice near the center of the pond. Her sharp blades cut right through the thin layer of ice, sending her plummeting into the freezing water.

She felt the stab of water penetrating every pore of her body. Without thinking,, she opened her mouth to scream and was met with a pool of water flooding into her lungs, so cold it sent of jolt of pain through the very core of her body. Shed choked back the water then tried to compose herself long enough to swim back to the surface.

She darted back up, mere inches from the surface, when she felt the laces of her right boot snag on something below. Panic surged through her like a bolt of lightning and she scrambled to undo her laces from whatever they were snagged on. The icy, black water made it nearly impossible to see, so she did her best to feel around to try to free herself. This task grew difficult with each passing second, the icy water making her fingers numb and lack of oxygen causing her to grow increasing dizzy.

Feeling desperate, Ran chose to simply to try to take off her skate. She forcefully wiggled the skate back and forth, doing her best to loosen her shackle. At last she managed to free her foot from its restraint and she swam to the surface as fast as she could.

At last, she emerged to the surface, gasping for breath. She propped her elbows up on these ice and use every ounce of strength in her body to push herself up. It took 3 tries before she finally managed to find the strength to push herself up and out of the water. She laid on her side, gasping for breath and flexing her fingers trying to get some blood flow back into them. She was so exhausted, but she knew if she didn't get moving soon, she knew she could pass out. She slowly crawled across the icy pond, being extra cautious of any thin looking patches of ice.

She finally made it off the frozen pond, then collapsed in the snow breathing heavily and rubbing her arms for warmth. _C'mon Ran, you have to get moving!_ she told herself. She needed to get inside as soon as possible…she didn't… No, she could afford to think like that. she just had to keep moving.

Using the trunk of a nearby tree, she pulled herself and slowly began her assent up to the cabin. She rubbed and pinched her arms in an effort to stay warm and remain conscious. Black patches were invading her vision and she felt as though she had 50lb weights strapped to her legs, each step was becoming more difficult than the next.

She only traveled a dozen steps before collapsing back into the snow, she tried pushing herself up again, but just could. She tried again, and again, and again, but she was just couldn't. Despair gripped her entire being as she had come to realize how hopeless this all was. There's no way she would make it back to the cabin at this rate. Shinichi and Dr. Agasa wouldn't expect her back for another hour and by that time she would surely be dead. This time she let the tears flow freely and faces of her loved ones flashed into her head- her dad, her mom, Sonoko, Dr. Agasa…Shinichi…she was never going to see them ever again ever again. She would never celebrate another Christmas, New Year's, or birthday with her parents, never get to be a bridesmaid at Sonoko's wedding like they had promised to do ever since they were little girls, never see Shinichi grow up to be a great detective…this was the end.

 _Shinichi…forgive me…_ she was the last thing on her mind before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ran awakened to the smell of burning wood and the murmur of voices nearby. She turned on her side and weakly opened her eyes to the cozy interior of the cabin. It took her a second to realize where she was since she was still feeling a bit lightheaded. She tried to sit up, but the movement made her feel even dizzier so she laid back down and rubbed her forehead.

 _How?! How did I make it back here?_ she wondered. She checked herself over and other than a few bruises and a bandaged leg, she appeared to be just fine.

"Ran!" a voice shouted from across the room. She turned Shinichi running towards her and an instant later he fell to his knees at her side and wrapped his arms around her. Her body stiffened in his arms; she could remember him ever hugging her, especially not this close. Whenever she attempted to give him a hug, he would shy away or try to weasel out of her grip. She melted into his embrace then slowly hugged him back. Then just as quickly as he held her, he pulled back and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ran, what happened out there? I thought you knew to watch for thin ice! You're always daydreaming! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found you out there?! I was afraid you…" Shinichi pushed the thought away and continued looking Ran straight in the eye. "You need to be more careful from now on. I might not always be around to watch out for you."

When they got into arguments like this, Ran always stood her ground and could match Shinichi in a shouting match any day, but this time she was too ashamed of her own negligence to yell back. If it hadn't been for Shinichi should would have died out there. He had every right to be upset with her.

The two were silent for a moment, burrowing into each other's eyes and giving time for Shinichi's harsh words to sink in. Ran looked down at her lap, trying to hide her shame sham. She has always been able to take care of herself in the past, always priding herself in her strength and tenacity, so sure of herself and her abilities. But this time, her overconfidence and carelessness nearly got her killed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled flatly. "I wasn't watching where I was going and slipped on a patch of thin ice. I managed to pull myself out of the water, but I was so weak afterwards, I didn't even have the strength to make it up to the cabin," he voice cracked and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I collapsed on the ground and tried getting up again and again and again, but I just couldn't… I thought I was going to die out there and all I could think of is how I could never see my dad or mom or Sonoko or you ever again...and all because of one careless mistake. I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

This caught Shinichi by surprise and he removed his hands from her shoulders as if they were burning coals and turned his eyes away from her face, "Aw, Ran, don't start crying…" he muttered. "You know I hate it when you cry."

Ran cheeks flushed and she quickly rubbed the tear from her eyes, "Yeah, well it's your fault you jerk!" she fired back.

Shinichi chuckled, "Now that's more like it! C'mon, let's get you something to eat before you get even crankier," he joked, then got up and extended a hand to help her off the couch. She grasped it tightly, but instead of getting up, she pulled him on the couch with her and smothered him in the blankets before getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

"You're so childish," Shinichi chided as he pulled the blankets off of him and Ran stuck out her tongue in response.

"So how long was I asleep for anyway?" she asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"It's been 3 days," Shinichi said flatly.

"WHAT?!" Ran shouted, almost dropping the cereal box.

"Just kidding!" Shinichi grinned. "It's only been about 6 hours. Dr. Agasa fell asleep already, but he assured me you'd be up in a few hours. He said other than a few bruises and a gash on your right lower leg, you'd be ok, but we're going to take you to a doctor in town tomorrow, just to be sure."

"But I feel fine, really! I'd rather stay her with you two. I'm not ready to go back. I don't want to spend Christmas alone again," she trailed off.

Shinichi sighed, he could never win with her, "Well I guess if Dr. Agasa says you're ok, we don't have to go back, but we should still call your parents to let them know what's going on."

Ran nodded in agreement, hoping her folks wouldn't be too angry with her.

The cabin had grown quiet again with only the sound of Ran's chewing as she munched her cereal and the howling wind outside echoing through the cabin.

"So…" Ran began, as she played with the last few pieces of cereal in her bowl. "How did you know I needed help? Don't tell me you're psychic now," she joked.

"I was watching you," the boy simply stated. Ran paused for a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious, then burst into a giggle fit, but Shinichi didn't join in.

"Yeah, right. Even if you wanted to, there's no way you could see the pond from the cabin, there's a bunch of trees in the way."

"Just follow me," Shinichi sighed, then grabbed her wrist and then her out to the back porch. The wind was still blowing fiercely and it felt even colder now than it had been earlier that day. The two preteens huddled close together as Shinchi lead her to the end of the porch and down the narrow steps.

The young detective stopped at the bottom step then let go of Ran's hand and pointed to a clearing just beyond the woods, "You see that?" he asked.

Ran squinted towards the clearing, trying to figure out what Shinichi was pointing to. It took a moment of Ran's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but she soon spotted a dark pool standing against the pure white snow that reflected in the moonlight.

"Is that…the pond?" she asked, turning towards Shinichi.

He nodded, "From here I had a perfect view of you and the pond. I rushed down as soon as I saw you fall in and ran as fast as I could, but the pond was nearly 2 kilometers away. I was afraid by the time I could there it would be too late. I'm just glad you managed to get yourself out of there," he murmured. They continued staring at the black pond that nearly ended Ran's life or changed Shinichi's forever, then Shinichi took her hand once more and gently lead her back up the steps and into the cabin.

Ran rubbed to arms for warmth, then stared at Shinichi trying to think of what to say next. Should she thank him? It seemed redundant at this point and even if she did, what could she say that could even come close to expressing how grateful she was to him for all he had done. Plus paying him any kind of compliment always made her feel uncomfortable. She seemed to spend most of their time bickering, so going out of their way to say something nice to each other just felt…weird.

Ran put her dirty bowl in the sink then turned back towards Shinichi, "Sooo…were you out there the whole time?" Shinichi nodded.

"It must have been freezing out there."

"I had my jacket."

"Well why didn't you just come out and join me then?" she wondered.

"I told you before, I don't really like to skate. Besides…it's fun to watch you when you think no one's looking," he teased then began to spin around the wood floor in his socks in an attempt to imitate Ran's skating. She stared at him in bewilderment, he was spinning around the room as if they hadn't been talking about a life or death situation just moments before. After his third pirouette, she's finally had enough and flung a spoon at him, but he easily dodged it and took a bow.

"You know…you're a lot girlier when you're by yourself," he smirked, but she couldn't tell if he meant that as a compliment or insult.

"Oh yeah?" Ran countered, a mischievous smile crossing her face, "Well let's see if I hit like one too!" And with that, Shinichi grinned and took off running and Ran chased after him, playing there little game of cat and mouse well into the night.

The next morning, Dr. Agasa was relieved to find Ran unscathed after her brush with death and after much convincing from Shinichi and Ran, he finally decided she would be fit to stay another few days in the cabin. However, he did insist that they still call Ran's parents to let them know what's going on.

With all the excitement of yesterday, the 3 of them decided to take a break from the slopes today so the kids spent the day building snow forts and hurling snowballs towards each other while Dr. Agasa relaxed inside, perusing over his research journals and sipping hot cocoa. It was a close battle, but Ran won out in the end by capturing Shinichi's fort, so his penalty was to help build a snowman with her. The snowman stood over 5 feet tall, towering over both of them (Dr. Agasa helped them out with the top part) and had 2 grapes for eyes, a carrot for a nose, a banana for a mouth, and wore one of Ran's scarves around his neck. Ran thought he looked lonely, but since they didn't have time to build another snowman (or snowwoman) they decided to make him a little dog instead.

They had just finished when the sun was setting over the horizon and Dr. Agasa ushered them inside for dinner. They feasted on beef stew, which was really hit the spot after their day out in the cold. They spent the evening watching an old detective film called Keizoku, a favorite of Shinichi's, and even a few episodes of Kamen Yaiba, which Shinichi still enjoyed way more than he cared to admit. They had just reached the climax when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. The 3 of them gave each other a puzzled look, wondering if that was really a knock they heard or the sound of something tapping against the door. Moments later, the knocking came again, even louder this time. Who on earth would be visit this late? It was after 9:00pm and the nearest cabins all appeared to be empty.

Dr. Agasa muted the tv and got up from his chair, "Stay here children," he advised, then slowly approached the door. Shinichi stood up from the couch as well, positioning himself in front of Ran to shield her from any unwelcomed intruder, if need be. Dr. Agasa undid the latch and cautiously opened the door to see who these late night visitors were.

"Surprise!" two voices shouted in unison. Shinichi recognized those voices anywhere. He made his way closer to the door where he spotted his parents dressed up with their arms full of shopping bags of food.

"We came back a couple days early to surprise you, but when we didn't see you at the house, we called the Mouri's to see if you were over at their places and they told us you all were spending the week up here. Mind if we join in in? We brought food!" he mother exclaimed, holding up the bags of groceries. "In fact, I'd say we've even brought enough to last through Christmas," she said with a smile on her fact. Without missing a beat, his father held up a large turkey along with 3 other bags of groceries they'd picked up at the store earlier.

"No thanks," Shinichi muttered coolly, then headed back towards the couch.

"Awww…how could you be so cold to your own parents," Yukiko cried in mock hurt. "Come on, let us join in the fun! We even brought guests," she said, stepping aside to reveal Kogoro and Eri who were looking displeased about how long this conversation was carrying on. Shinichi didn't miss the six pack of beer Kogoro was hiding behind one of the bags. _That old man never misses an opportunity…_ Shinichi thought to himself.

"Mom! Dad!" Ran shouted, running outside and wrapping her arms around both of them. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Of course, sweetheart. We wouldn't miss Christmas," Eri reassured as she held her daughter. "After Dr. Agasa told your father and I about what happened at the pond, we decided to it time to have some real family time together. I know you were disappointed in last year's Christmas, but this year's is going to be different. No phones and no laptops for the next two days. I already told my firm not to bother calling until after Christmas. We're going to have a proper Christmas this year, all 7 of us, just like it used to be," she assured her daughter and pulled her into another hug. "Now, let's get inside before we all freeze out here!"

The next day Shinichi, Ran, and Dr. Agasa decorated the cabin while their parents worked in the kitchen, preparing Christmas Eve dinner. In addition to the groceries, their parents bought gifts, Christmas decorations, and even a small tree for the living room, everything they would need for a proper Christmas. That evening they feasted on turkey, potatoes, rice, beans, yams, shrimp, ramen, and even cake for dessert. It was the most delicious meal they'd had in ages! They spent the night huddled on the couch, watching dubbed American Christmas movies. Shinichi and Kogoro rolled their eyes and grumbled at some of the sappy parts, which earned them an elbow to ribs from Ran and Eri. The last thing Ran could remember was dozing off to It's a Wonderful Life right up against Shinichi.

The following morning, the kids roused their parents at the first sign of daybreak and dragged them out to the living room so they could open their gifts. They hadn't felt this excited in years. Having both their families together again out in this cabin, isolated from the rest of the world, just felt magical.

They all took turns opening gifts, each having about 5 or 6 to their name. Even Dr. Agasa was included in on the celebration, receiving some new, state-of-the-art lab materials the Kudos had brought back from America, as well as couple novels from his favorite romance author and a bag full of his favorite snacks from Ran's parents. Kogoro even surprised Eri with a gift this year- a sterling silver heart necklace along with a box of her favorite chocolates. She gave him a small smile then kissed him on the cheek.

Ran's favorite gift was a snow globe Shinichi's parents had gotten in New York City, featuring all the major landmarks of the city. It was so beautiful…she hoped she'd be able to visit there some day. Shinichi's favorite was another present from Dr. Agasa. This year he received a baseball cap with a small video camera built in the center. It could only fit about 30 minutes of footage, but Shinichi was certain it would come in handy on multiple occasions. A mischievous smile crossed the boy's face as he thought about all the different uses he could have for his new toy.

Despite the circumstances of their reunion, Ran felt immense joy seeing everyone together again, looking happier than they'd been in ages. This truly was one of her best Christmases ever.

A/N: So yeah…took me a bit longer than I thought, but it's also quite a bit longer than I thought it would be so yay! Sorry if the ending feels a bit abrupt. I started losing interest in the story towards the end, but wanted to give it with all of them spending Christmas together since that was a big deal for Ran throughout the story. It just wouldn't feel complete without it. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please leave a review with your thoughts on the story- I'd love to hear from you! :)


End file.
